Real Love or Not?
by jarellswifey4lyfe
Summary: Diavion has to move from the ATL to LA cuz her dad accepted a lower paying job.But its the story of her life.She is new to the school.She don't think she'll make any friends cause she real insecure.But she runs into some old friends of hers and she sees O


Real Love or Not?  
  
  
  
Summary-Diavion has to move from the ATL to LA cuz her dad accepted a lower paying job.But its the story of her life.She is new to the school.She don't think she'll make any friends cause she real insecure.But she runs into some old friends of hers and she sees Omari er'day in the halls....she only wants to be friend she's not ready for a relationship or is she?R&R to get the scoop on this story....And this isn't NC-17 yet but it will turn into it as I progress into the story.  
  
Characters:  
  
Omari-17  
  
Diavion-17  
  
Jarell-17  
  
Kim-17  
  
Demario-17  
  
Liyah-17  
  
Druex-16  
  
Maria-16  
  
Lacey-17  
  
Jennifer-17  
  
Diavion's POV:  
  
Dear Diary, Damn...my dad is such a jackass.We had it good in ATL.He had a good payin job and er'thang.I had friends and family was near.But he had to go and mess that up and move us out here to LA for another job for lower pay.I'm REAL insecure...hell it took me 3 years to make those friends of mines that I had in ATL.Well this is the story of my life.Always movin around.DAMN the muthafucka is callin.I'm out.~1~  
  
Diavion-(thinkin)I hate bein sweet and puttin on an act but I hafta if I ain't wanna get in trouble.  
  
Diavion-Yes daddy?  
  
Dad-I need you to run to that store a couple of blocks down...do you think you can handle that?  
  
Diavion-Yes daddy I can I am 17 years old lol.  
  
Dad-Oh yeah I guess I forgot....my lil girl is growin up.  
  
Diavion-Ok I'ma need sum money and a list of what you need.  
  
Dad-OK we need milk,eggs,bread,ham,you know the essentials,ummm shrimp,cauliflower,well u know all that stuff for ur mama's suthern cookin...u know how she is wit that soul food.  
  
Diavion-ya I know...I love her cookin.By the way where mama at?  
  
Dad-She up in our bed...she got a headache.  
  
Diavion-Oh ok..well lemme go this stuff I love you.  
  
Dad-Iight here go $150 I love you too.  
  
Damn $150 for that food?Well we is in LA now.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
DANG this is a big ass store.Oh well lemme find the stuff we need.So I grab a cart and start lookin for the food.I get to the canned food section and I hear 2 familiar voices singin a song...and I recognize the song too.Then I remember the words and it came time for the rap and the voices got quiet so I did the rap loud enough for peeps ta hear.  
  
Diavion-I wanna spend the rest of my life lookin in your eyes These feelins are so overwhelming That sometimes I cry at night. You have no clue how you make me feel But I need you to tell me what's the deal. I don't need anytime to think about this I knew how I felt since our first kiss. boo you know I really love you and that is tru sometimes i cant help but think about me and you.  
  
DANG I juss wish I could remember where I heard that from.Then it hit me.I left my cart and went running from that aisle to the next one over.  
  
Diavion-OMG!!Jennifer?Lacey?  
  
Jennifer&Lacey-DIAVION????????OMG!!!  
  
I run up to them and we hug each otha REAL tight.Oh I guess I should let you in on who Jennifer and Lacey are.Us 3 girls are REAL close friends.We've been friends since we was REAL little and we lived in Detroit.We are so tight...we family and when my dad made me and my family move to the ATL we weren't aloud to keep in touch for some reason so they were the last 2 people I expected to see here.  
  
Diavion-What are yall doin in LA?  
  
Jennifer-Well we moved out here with our families not long after yall went to ATL.But what are yall doin here?  
  
Diavion-Well my dad made us move again because of another job offering for lower pay.He just don't know how to say no.  
  
Lacey-Well on the flipside we meet again...and now maybe since we in LA we can actually find a way to get our career up and going.  
  
Diavion-Girl I told yall to go on and do this singin thing witout me if we ever got separated.  
  
Jennifer-We couldn't....not with a piece of the puzzle missing...it just wasn't the same.  
  
Diavion-Well lets go back to my new crib and won't daddy dearest be surprised.*gag*LOL  
  
-You still that crazy ol' Diavion we knew from way back....all gangsta still prolly too...  
  
Diavion-Come on yall.  
  
Girls-Iight  
  
So we go back to my crib and my dad looks kinda confused.  
  
Dad-D where's the food and who are those girls?  
  
Diavion-Daddy I'm sorry bout the food but you remember when we was in Detroit and I had two real good friends that was like my sisters?  
  
Dad-Ya  
  
Diavion-Well this is them and I ran into them at the store...  
  
Dad-Oh hey!  
  
Jennifer&Lacey-Hey dad!Where's mom at?  
  
Dad-She's upstairs  
  
Mom-No I ain't I'm right here.OMG!Is that really you girls?  
  
Girls-Yup  
  
Mom-Hey I got an idea....since tomorrow is Diavion's first day of skool do yall wanna stay ova here so we can catch up a lil and then yall can take her to skool and show her around a lil?  
  
Lacey-Iight lets do dat.We hafta call our 'rents first tho.  
  
Er'one-iight  
  
*10 minutes lata*  
  
Lacey-Iight its set we're stayin ova so lets start this ffff(she caught herself)frikkin thing.  
  
Er'one-SHoll nuff lets do dis!  
  
Diavion-Its goin down fa real.  
  
*3 hours lata*  
  
Diavion-OoOoOoOoOo remember this?  
  
Jennifer-Ya it was our first ever performance in front of our whole neighborhood ova on 8 mile.  
  
Lacey-Ya and you fell off of the stage if I remember correctly Jennifer.  
  
Er-one started laughin.  
  
Diavion-Yall we're gettin slap happy...lets finish this tomorrow after skool cuz we really need some sleep.  
  
Lacey&Jennifer-Ya.  
  
Lacey-It is 11:30 and we need ta be up at 7 to get there by 8:30.  
  
So we all go to sleep and hope for the best for tomorrow.  
  
Iight yall I'm gettin ahead of myself doin 2 stories at once lol.But oh well I'll manage.Ummm whats gonna go down tomorrow in skool?Leave me some reviews to find out.Holla!~1~ Brittany 


End file.
